Lost in Hakuoki
by MissKaliope
Summary: [Chapter 3 UP! "A weird morning"] What would you do if you could go visit the real characters of Shinsengumi? For sure you want to know the answer from a girl lost in time. This is an English translation of my first fic "El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuoki"
1. Chapter I

****Disclaimer:******** I******** don't own Hakuoki, aslso their characters don't belong to me****

* * *

**Lost in Hakuouki**

**Chapter I**

* * *

It was a cold night on the streets of Kyoto and i was thinking about going home as soon as possible, i had a bad day and all i wanted to do was make some hot chocolate and see one of my favorite animes, Hakuouki.

I had a new addiction with those samurai, ninjas or Warriors of that Era; i wish i had a time machine. Sadly in the year 2014 it's impossible to find that kind of men even if you dress them with a kimono and give them a katana they won't be more attractive, intelligent or talented with weapons and above all they won't give their lives fighting for us, not to mention that we should end in a psychiatric center for tremendous madness.

I couldn't hide my smile thinking about it.

The road back home became short with the help of my favorite music, as i looked out the window lost in my thoughts i didn't see that i was a few metres from the station.

I took a deep breath while i was leaving the place, the cold wind was climbing through my skin to my bones, although the walk was short i had this melancholy feeling taking over me and the cold weather only make it worse.

When i was home i took off my shoes and went up to my room.

_"Finally…"_

I turned on the laptop and stared to listening the opening. I was so concentrated watching Hakuouki that i didn't hear my phone ringing inside my bag; it was a text message sent it by a guy who these past weeks had been trying to contact me.

I'm not ready to answer him, i would prefer to forget that he confessed his feelings to me because i don't have the courage to reject him. Well, i have a very high ideal about how i want my boyfriend to be, influenced entirely by the anime that i am now seeing.

_"Maybe i'm just a crazy fan without social life"_ i whispered with resignation

_"Chizuru, are you ok?"_ Said my father knocking the door

_"Yes, dad"_

_"Are you watching that anime again? How do you called? Hakuoki?"_

_"This is the second time i see it, dad"_ I smiled while thinking that it was maybe the fourth time in the year

_"All right, i'm leaving now to the airport i'll see you in few weeks"_

_"Ok dad. Be careful"_

* * *

It would be great if i could go through my laptop and magically fall on Hakuouki, even knowing that this idea was impossible i tried something incredibly crazy and out of sense. Anyway, no one was watching.

I took few minutes to put my mind blank while my eyes were closed and finally raised my voice.

_"God of animes! stars of the universe! Please listen my desire and take me to the world that my heart wish so badly for..."_

A few seconds passed and i smiled feeling ashamed of myself, where did i get the idea that there was a God of animes? And to make it worse i was hoping this could work somehow. I sighed twice before i heard a strange noise behind me.

_"What the…?"_

There was this kind of black thing covering my room; the wind was so strong that i started to feel absorbed by this strange force. I covered my face with both arms until i was dragged away by the power of that thing, few seconds later i fell down.

Apparently everything returned to normal, i tried to stood up slowly because my arms and legs was hurting so bad since i fell down on the superhero style, flying through the skies but i unfortunately flew onto the floor.

I was doing well until i realize a small detail; it wasn't my room, unless the second that i fell down someone came in and stole all my stuff. It was practically an empty room, the walls were made of wood with small square divisions, the ground was made with the same material and in the middle of the room i saw four pads providing comfort to the four men who were sitting on them.

My hands started to sweat and my heart was beating so fast. I began to feel like an antelope cornered by four predators; i know i can't escape so i gave a couple steps back and expect the worst.

_"Who are you?"_ Raise the voice one of them

The others looked directly at me with suspicion, waiting for my answer but ready to beat me any time.

_"Answer the question or i'll have to kill you"_ Said the manly voice

_"My name is... Yukimura, Chizuru"_

_"It is a ghost?"_ Asked the youngest man in the room

_"Don't tell nonsense Heisuke! Since when ghosts can put their feet on the ground?"_ Answered the burly man with the green band around his head

Just after hearing that name i realized what's going on. For sure, i was dreaming.

I was completely confused but excited about the remote possibility of what that name means, i smiled while both men were still discussing if the woman in front of them was a spirit or not and one of the other two; which had a beautiful black hair was about to lose patience with such stupid discussion, at the same time i felt the cold gaze of the azure eyes man.

Anxiety began to take each one of my bones and that wasn't a good signal for me…

_"Oh my God, am i lost in Hakuoki?"_

* * *

**Hello everyone! ^o^ finally i'm doing an English version of my first fic called "El pasado comienza con H: Perdida en Hakuoki" i hope you like it ~ maybe you already notice that i'm not an English speaker (Spanish is my first language) i'm doing my best to translate my fic T-T don't be so hard with me ~ i know my English isn't perfect u.u if you find something wrong please send me a PM so i can fix it. ^.^**

**** Reviews please! love yah and good luck! ****


	2. Day one

**Lost in Hakuouki**

**Chapter II: Day one**

* * *

I woke up abruptly and couldn't get out of the tatami, i was totally paralyzed when i heard the steps coming. The door glided slowly and i closed my eyes to pretend that i was sleeping.

_"You don't have to pretend that you are sleeping"_ Said a man with a neutral voice

I heard him and without watching his face i knew who was standing in front of me and my surprise was notorious.

_"Are you Saito...Hajime?"_

_"Apparently you know me..."_ Spoke the man breaking the weird silence between us

We heard the sound of several footsteps coming closer, i saw a burly man of course it was Shinpachi and the youngest, Heisuke.

_"Hmm, now that i see this woman, her clothes are weird... and short"_

_"Shut up Shinpachi! I think she must be a woman of the new world!"_ Said Heisuke with a smile on his face while he was looking at me

_"Yah, sure"_

_"Ouch! Why did you hit me, Shinpachi?"_ Complained the youngest member of the Shinsengumi

_"Don't be stupid! the women from there wear long dresses don't say stupid things! We already got enough punishment yesterday because of your ghost crap"_ He shouted and turned his serious gaze on me _"Anyway woman don't fall from the air"_

_"Why don't we let her answer by herself?"_ Suggested Saito while he was taking seat in front of me and the other two imitated him

But exactly what could i say? I began to feel the pressure of the moment, how to tell someone that you came from the future? They will think that i am a witch or something like that and i don't want to finish at the bonfire if that kind of punishment exists in this century.

_"Well, I am... Yukimura Chizuru and even if i tell you guys the truth i know you may not believe it"_ I took a pause before continuing _"I now i fell from the air and it's because i came from another time, to be exact the year 2014, 21st century and i don't know exactly why i came in here… in other words, i came from the future"_

I will never say to these men that i wanted to come here to know them and if it's possible to take them with me, all right now i am dreaming to high.

They look surprised several minutes. Heisuke and Shinpachi expressions were extremely exaggerated and Saito looked at me skeptically.

_"Future? This isn't a joke if you lie the things could be very dark for you"_ Said the azure eyes man

_"You know what, i am just a girl who was in the quiet of her room, suddenly appears this hole or black thing and… i don't think i have to sorry for something that i have no guilt, you guys also said that you never saw a woman dressed like me and it's because this is how we dress in future"_

The three of them looked at me in silence from head to toe and i began to regret everything i said a moment ago, i wasn't gentle or submissive like the woman of this Era and to make it worse they could kill any time if they want to…

Then, i remembered i still had my bag and inside of it was... my iPod! Which i was hurried to show them but the three men stood up suddenly ready to stop me or attack me.

_"Easy boys, it's only an iPod a harmless device from the future"_

I turned it on and the gentle voice of my favorite singer in contrast to the fierce melody began to be heard through the mini speaker connected with the iPod.

_"There's a woman inside that box!"_ Shouted Heisuke desperately while he was pointing the device

_"What kind of magic is that...?"_ Finally spoke Shinpachi

_"It is not magic, it's technology, something that we are used to see in the future"_ I replied while trying to calm them down

_"It is hard to believe but apparently you say the truth, my name is Nagakura Shinpachi, i am the captain of the second division of the Shinsengumi and this child next to me is Todo Heisuke, maybe you don't know this but you are in our headquarters"_

_"Who are you calling child, Shinpachi? I can introduce myself properly"_ Began to complain Heisuke without results.

I smiled without realizing it; the scene was extremely funny but it didn't last too long because Saito stood up suddenly capturing my attention.

_"It is enough for today, i have to do an inform for the captain"_ Said the man before he leaves the room

_"Saito always so serious, don't worry Chizuru he's always like that, you can call me Heisuke since i've been calling you by your first name, anyway we seem to have almost the same age"_ Smiled the youngest member of the Shinsengumi as he placed his right hand on my left shoulder

_"Heisuke, stop flirting with her!"_ Shouted Shinpachi smiling mischievously

_"I'm only being friendly!"_

That morning was crazy but at least they believe in me, or it seems to...

I started to tell them what kind of devices we got in the future; Heisuke was more interested about it, i can see through his eyes the desire to know more and more.

I had to explain how it was my world, a time were houses are transforming into buildings, the time of the internet, globalization and technology in which women finally govern countries and are recognized, nuclear wars, global warming, had to finish explaining that the humans of the future are destroying the entire planet but it was too much information for them since their looks changed from amazement to shocked and there was a long silence after i finished talking.

_"Well, we are fighting for nothing in a few years there will be no more earth"_ Said Shinpachi between jokes

_"Don't say that please! If that happens all what i know about the history of Japan would change radically, i didn't said it but the Shinsengumi is famous in the future because we didn't forgot the reason of your fight..."_

_"In that case i can't let down all the women of the future, it's sad that i can't be there to enjoy my fame with them"_ Sighed Shinpachi almost in agony

_"Heisuke i didn't order you to sit and talk! You should be helping Okita"_

_"But Shinpachi said…"_ Answered the youngest member of the Shinsengumi turning around to find his comrade but he left the room quietly when he saw coming Hijikata

_"So?"_ Said the man while he was losing patience and raising his fist

_"Ooooouch!"_ Shouted Heisuke complaining and ran towards to the kitchen

The man looked at me directly in the eyes making me feel immediately as if i had done something wrong.

_"My name is Hijikata Toshizo, Captain of the Shinsengumi. I have been informed earlier by Saito about your situation, he believes you are telling the truth but we don't know how to proceed with you, don't be afraid woman of the future we won't hurt you"_

_"Thank you very much"_ I answered and bowed him while the man was leaving the room

* * *

Finally i was alone and that was the most boring sunset that i ever saw, no computer, no TV, and no light. At least they brought the breakfast and lunch to my room so i won't die of hunger.

Now my iPod it's my only connection with the future and my sanity, seeing the device in my hands makes me feel that i wasn't going crazy. I'm just a normal girl who traveled to the past or fell on it, nothing more than that.

Night came quickly and instinctively i tried to find the light switch, seconds later i remembered that electricity doesn't exist in this century and i don't have flashlights or candles so the big plus to my situation was that i'm afraid of the dark, i know it's very childish but in the eyes of darkness it's where the spirits make his appearance.

I began to feel the anxiety running through my body, i tried to open a window to find some moonlight but when i did it my heart began to run a marathon because i was two inches from another face.

_"Please, don't hurt me"_ I whispered and tried to calm myself

_"I won't…"_ Answered a neutral male voice

Our eyes met under the moonlight, we were so close at each other that i could feel his breathing touching my face…

_"Saito-San…"_

* * *

**Hello! ^.^ this is the second chapter of my fic i hope you like it if you want me to continue... r**eviews please! :D love yah and good luck! ****

**[Maybe you already notice that i'm not an English speaker (Spanish is my first language) i'm doing my best to translate my fic T-T don't be so hard with me ~ i know my English isn't perfect u.u if you find something wrong please send me a PM so i can fix it]**

**** Special thanks to Demonwindy and Guest1 S2 love yah guys :3 this chapter its for both of you~ ****


	3. A weird morning

**Lost in Hakuoki**

**Chapter 3: A weird morning**

* * *

_"I just came here to bring you this and see if you need anything else before you go to sleep..."_ Said the male voice

He made a sound to clear his throat, took a few steps back, broke the eye contact and slid the door to enter the room.

_"Saito-San?"_

_"I brought you a yukata so you can dress properly"_ Spoke the man with the white scarf around his neck while he turned on a candle to illuminate the room

_"Thanks, i began to feel scared without light..."_

_"It is my turn to take care of you tonight"_ Said the man as he walked to the door

_"Take care of me? Like a bodyguard?"_ I smiled and started to think that it was a joke

_"You can call it that way if you want"_

_"Are you going to sleep, in here?_

_"No, I'll be outside if you need anything"_ Said the man totally concentrated on the task assigned to him, he slid the door and finally left the room

* * *

I stayed inside the room thinking for a few seconds, being in front of that man makes me really nervous. I don't even know him and i was already asking him if he was going to sleep here, with me. I asked without thinking that barbarity, honestly i didn't think that he was serious about "taking care of me" and now he must be thinking that i'm such a vulgar woman for this era.

Should I open that door and talk with him? I took the courage to do so, i slowly opened the door and there he was.

_"Sorry, this era is so formal, you must be thinking that i..."_

_"You shouldn't be worry about what i think, Yukimura"_ Answered the man with coldly voice

_"I don't want you to think things that are not true, i just..."_ I began to trip over my own words without knowing how to continue

_"You are very rare..."_

_"Does it have something to do that rarity with me coming from the future?"_ I looked at him almost questioning his thoughts with a smile on my lips

_"Sorry, it's the first time i've heard something like that"_

_"Don't worry, it's also hard for me to believe that i'm here, talking with Saito-San, a true Warrior of this era. I'm lucky somehow"_ I smiled while his eyes widened in surprise

_"You should go to your room and try to sleep, it's late"_ Suggested the man

_"It's hard for me to do that when you have to sleep here, because of me"_

_"This is my duty, you shouldn't blame yourself"_

_"I understand, it wasn't my intention to deviate you from your duty, goodnight Saito-San"_ I murmured and slide the door to close it

I spent several minutes trying to put the yukata on me, i didn't know exactly how to do it, and it would be awkward to ask. I was mentally exhausted and started to feel my eyes getting heavy…

* * *

I felt something weird around me, like a supernatural force holding me on his arms. I opened my eyes slowly to realize that something was wrong, that hair tied to the side and that scarf was familiar to me. My eyes widened in surprise when i realize that i was on Saito's arms.

_"Saito-San?"_ I asked scared to know the truth behind this situation

_"Do you hear that?"_

I tried to focus and hear what was alarming Saito, after a few seconds i smiled really embarrassed.

_"Saito - San, that sound... is my phone alarm"_ I spoke almost losing the voice at the end of the sentence

_"Phone alarm?"_ Questioned the man as he watched me carefully on his arms

_"Yes, an alarm is basically designed to wake a person at a specific time using the sound to do it ... I'm sorry"_

_"I see..."_ Said the man as he turned around his gaze in the opposite direction to where i was, but i still could see his cheeks turning into a soft pink color while he slowly put me down on the floor

I hurried to turn on the phone, deactivate the alarm and save the device, while i was doing that i noticed a small detail or i should say two of them through a very revealing cleavage, my cheeks turned bright red and i desperately tried to fix the yukata, which i'm sure i wore the wrong way or otherwise this wouldn't have happened. I began to pray, because i didn't want him to realize my mistake, but it was impossible. He was so close and maybe for that reason he turned around his gaze at the end.

In fraction of seconds i tortured myself again and again blaming my stupidity.

_"I'm sorry, i don't know how to wear these kinds of clothes. I feel really silly"_ I murmured trying to not see Saito

_"You truly are very rare, i can't believe that you don't know how to wear a yukata, even a three-year-old child can do it"_ Sentenced the man as trying to make fun of me on his way

_"That was mean, Saito-San...Well, technically i'm not one hundred percent Japanese, my mother is from America and my father is from here, i was born in Japan but my mother took me to their country and i have been living there since i can remember, just three years ago i moved with my father to Japan, and i didn't learn how to wear traditional clothes yet"_

_"America?"_ Asked the man

_"Yes, at this era i think you heard about it. You know, America one of the five continents that have been colonized by Europe..."_ I answered hoping that he won't ask more about this topic

_"I understand, you have to learn everything you need while you stay with us or it could be suspicious. I'll see if i can find someone to help you to get dressed properly"_ Suggested Saito

* * *

After a couple of hours a very well dressed woman entered my room. She taught me how to wear a kimono step by step while she dressed me carefully, at the end she left me some extra clothes and a pair of shoes before she left.

Underneath the clothes that the women brought me i found a beautiful comb and hair ornaments. I combed my hair and place the ornament at the left side of my head. I remembered that i had makeup and a small mirror on my bag; i used some of the liquid foundation, eye concealer, soft pink lipstick and eyeliner. At the end i watched myself at the mirror with satisfaction.

Five minutes have passed and Saito-San asked permission to enter my room. He brought my breakfast so i approached him to take the wooden tray and thank him, but he seemed surprised and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

_"Are you Yukimura, aren't you?"_

_"Yes..."_ I answered without knowing exactly what to think, i looked through his azure eyes trying to figure it out his thoughts, but at some point i stared to feel ashamed

_"Chizuru-Chan!"_ Heisuke hurriedly entered the room and took the tray

_"What's wrong, Heisuke-Kun?"_ I asked intrigued

_"We can have breakfast together and i would also like to hear your stories about the futu... Chizuru? Is that you? You look really beautiful!"_ Shouted Heisuke on excitement as he took my wrist towards the kitchen, leaving Saito on the quietly of his thoughts behind us.

* * *

**Hello! ^.^ i'm sorry for making you guys to wait for so long! but as i said to **Guest 1 **this chapter was s**pecially difficult for me to translate.****** I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**R**eviews please! :D love yah all and good luck!****

**[Maybe you already notice that i'm not an English speaker (Spanish is my first language) i'm doing my best to translate my fic T-T don't be so hard on me ~ i know my English isn't perfect u.u if you find something wrong please send me a PM so i can fix it]**

**Special thanks to:**

**\- Guest 1, Thank you so much! this chapter was specially difficult for me to translate and maybe sounds like a caveman speaking ._. idk my English kinda sux xD (now i'm thinking that the next one will be even more difficult to translate T-T)**

**-Hannah, Thank you! i hope you really enjoyed this chapter S2**

**-Name nadia, Thanks :) it was really hard but i made it till this chapter :P hope you like it!**


End file.
